futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Space Pilot 3000
was the very first Futurama episode released on the 28th March 1999. It featured Pizza delivery boy Philip J. Fry and his story of how he came to the year 3000. Synopsis Space Pilot 3000 is the first episode of Futurama, and introduces most of the core concepts and main characters that would be featured in the series. It begins in space with Fry narrating his own Star Trek monologue. He says, "Space. It seems to go on and on forever and then you get to the end and a gorilla starts throwing barrels at you." This turns out to be a video game similar to Donkey Kong. Then Fry goes on a delivery to Applied Cryogenics. On his way, he sees his girlfriend in a car with another man. She says "It's not working out, Fry. I put your stuff out on the sidewalk." Then she drives away. Fry keeps on riding his bike, saying, "I hate my life. I hate my life." He makes it into the lab where a guy outside says, "Happy New Year!" and rides away on Fry's bike. He gets to the top and says, "I have a pizza for I.C Weiner... Aw crud. I thought by now I'd be making the crank calls". He sits down on a chair, leans back, cracks open a beer and says, "Here's to another lousy millennium." After this the whole world is counting down to one on New Year's Eve. As it says one he falls back into the cryogenics tube and Nibbler's shadow is seen. The freezer counts to 1000 years and you see aliens attack, or so it appears until Bender's Big Score. He then wakes up on New Year's Eve in the year 2999. A man comes out and says, "Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" Goofs *Although Fry entered the freezer at midnight on January 1, 2000, he wakes up early on December 31, 2999. There are many different explanations for this, the simplest being that the freezer clock is not accurate enough to accommodate a thousand years. A more complex (and more likely) argument involves the difference between a Gregorian year (which averages 365.2425 days per year) and a tropical year (which averages approximately 365.2422), leading to a discrepancy of 0.3 days or 7.2 hours... placing Fry's "awakening" at 4:36pm, December 31, 2999. Another possibility is that the freezer was programmed for 1000 Gregorian years, or 365242.5 days, which means he would be awakened at 12 noon on December 31, 2999, which is consistent with the daylight shown outside the window when Fry awakens. Gregorian year and Tropical year *The Radio City Mutant Hall overdub (see above) is inconsistent with the series describing mutants as needing a pass to even venture above ground. However, the Washington Redskins is not a team composed of Native Americans, nor are the Vikings all Danes or Swedes; the building could well be called "Radio City Mutant Hall" to obtain a reflected glory in much the same way. *When in the bar Bender says he doesn't need to drink, but in later episodes it is said to fuel their power cells, although it could be argued he could just drink pure oil, as in Insane In The Mainframe. *Bender bends the bars in the Criminal Room of the Head Museum. In the next scene with Bender in the foreground the bars are back to the original position. Footnotes Category:Season One